omega_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Comics list
This is the list of Comics in Omega Comics List Bonded A mysterious alien bonds with a human scientist Dan Owens, and he becomes a vigilante with alien powers. Goddess of the Hunt Artemis, the Goddess of the hunt, wilderness, animals, young girls, childbirth, and plague is placed in the modern day, where she and the other Gods and Goddesses must learn to adapt. Artemis, the Early Years Before the events of Goddess of the Hunt Atermis is just a god. Soon Hera out of jealousy sends numerous monsters, and gods after Atermis to kill her. Horsemen Jack Moon got killed by a unknown man, and then he got resurrected as a member of Horsemen a group of spirits that are meant to fight demons and keep everything in tact. Target An old hero named Jonathan Wells is forced to come back in to the game when a mysterious group of people who are connected to his past show up. United Dan, Artemis, Jack Moon, and Target Unite when a ancient threat named Aron heads after them with his demonic powers. So they must fight him. The Shaman In ancient China a man named Ving Vong becomes a Shaman, and faces ancient monsters. Time Skip Alicia Watson is a private investigator. When she finds journals of her mother as her past as a time traveling FBI Agent, Alicia decides to become the new Time Skip, and find more about her mother's doom. The Legends Set in a contemporary place and time in the modern era, gods and monsters of the past dwell among mortals on this planet without their knowledge. These beings used to be feared and believed by the humans, until science came and ages passed. With that, the ancient gods then made a deal to separate themselves from their "creation" while also trying to protect them without exposing themselves. As such, they gathered a band of "special" individuals in order to deal with mythical beings that threaten the humans, while also trying to defend the gods and monsters' existence from the eyes of humanity. Nuclear Family A family of robots attempt to live a normal life in a small neighborhood, but things don't go well. Midnight City (Limited Series) Set in an alternate reality where the main heroes don't exist, a hero known as the Death Defying Devil investigates the murder of a super hero. Las Vegas: City of Superhumans In the 1946 Detective Robert Benton discovers a unknown Superhuman robbing casinos and eventually murdering someone. So he is sent to find out who is the Deathhunter. Soon he discovers a very sinister plot. Savior In a alternate world the United States got nuked by Russia. So the world declared the US a no mans land. So in the place a man named Jacob Moon fights cannibals and mad people out to escape the No-Man's land. Entities of Oposa Before humans, before animals, before Earth, the first things that where created where gods. Most of these gods where worshiped by many people, but there was a group of gods known as the Entities who had no worshipers, cults or anything. However, they are still around today, and continue to prosper. Weird Tales A mysterious entity known as the Wonderer tells different weird stories from his watchings that can happen from the past all the way to the future. The Monster Within A young junior in high school, known as Sam Gordon discovers that he is apart of something bigger in his life, when he learns that his father was a were-wolf. With his best friend, and crush he must realize his potential as a Hybrid in order to protect his town from the Vampire Queen. Category:Comics